


baggage.xlsx

by orphan_account



Series: Any Way the Wind Blows [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Embedded Images, Gen, Gratuitous Use of Microsoft Excel, Multimedia, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-19 05:09:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22005682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ned’s life is sad for a number of reasons. He keeps a spreadsheet.
Series: Any Way the Wind Blows [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1585387
Comments: 28
Kudos: 199





	baggage.xlsx

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Nominal](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8613352) by [Unpretty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unpretty/pseuds/Unpretty). 



> With all credit to [Unpretty's](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unpretty/pseuds/Unpretty) wonderful fic, ["Nominal."](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8613352)


End file.
